


A Night Without Stars

by SaltDragon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Redemption, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltDragon/pseuds/SaltDragon
Summary: After Janna wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, she starts to act even more aloof than normal. The rest of the guardians decide to try and figure out what was happening, but get a little more than they bargained for when they are stuck untangling Janna's figurative (and literal) whirlwind of a past.WIPThis is part of a series of League of Legends love stories. If you find this story satisfactory, leave a comment saying what you like and maybe even leave a suggestion for the next ship I do.
Relationships: Janna/Zoe (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Void

Janna found herself in a void. Cold and empty. The winds howled, and she could hear and feel the ground beneath her crumbling. Janna tried to call on the powers she had become accustomed to, but the winds didn't respond. She was trapped, afraid, and alone. Janna looked around frantically, trying to find something in the pitch blackness with no success. Feeling the ground beneath her become unsteady, she knelt down to keep her balance. Then, she heard it.

A giggle.

It was soft, yet seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, she couldn't find it's source.

Then she heard it again.

It wasn't a malicious laugh per say, nor was it out of frustration or anxiety. It was a genuinely happy laugh. A laugh Janna recognized. Again she looked around, but could see nothing. She couldn't even see what was left of the ground she was standing on.

One last chuckle.

Janna cried out to the source of the laughter, but no voice came out of her mouth. Finally, the ground under her succumbed and she started to fall.

Janna sat up in a cold sweat to find... her bed. She had fallen out of it, covers still wrapped around her in a sweaty, tangled mess. She held her face in her hand as she tried to process everything. She had a nightmare, a bad one. She was awake now. It was 2:13 in the morning. She was in her team's house. She looked around to find Zephyr gently nudging her arm, the small creature whining with each press against her skin. 

"Thank you Zephyr." Janna said, forcing herself to smile. But something seemed off.

"Why are you summoned?" She asked her companion. Zephyr only came out when she used her magic, how were they here? She looked around for an answer, finding it answered immediately. It looked like a tornado had gone through her room. Likely because one had. Her wind magic was normally under control, what had gone wrong? Then she heard a crash. She spun her head around just in time to see her favorite vase shattered. Great, more to clean up. "Wait," she thought, "Are those-"

Before she could finish her thought, the object of her pondering -the footsteps racing down the hall- stopped and her door was thrust open. A mop of pink hair stood in the doorway. Lux moved the hair out of her face to see a true disaster. The room had been torn apart at it's seams, wallpaper peeling at the corners, and a lack of vase on Janna's dresser. She looked at Janna and saw something strange. The normally calm and collected woman, was crying.


	2. Janna Cries

Lux was dreaming of- well that doesn’t matter does it? She wouldn’t tell anyone what (or who) she dreamed of, so why should I tell you? What is important is how she woke up to the sound of shattered pottery. Instincts kicking in, she hopped out of bed alert as ever, and raced down the hall. She knew the only room with breakable things in it was Janna’s. Jinx would have broken those kinds of things long ago, It wasn’t safe for Lulu, and Poppy was a sleepwalker. Or rather, sleep-fighter. She flung open the other woman’s door to find quite the sight. 

-

"So you remember nothing of what happened, or what you dreamt about?”

“No.”

They were on the floor talking, Lux trying to decipher what had happened. She knew Janna was lying. Her companion always had tells, and Lux was good at spotting them. In this instance, Janna started furrowing her brows as she lasered a hole in the wall with her eyes. Lux wanted to ask, but she knew she wouldn’t get anything out of it, so she decided to leave well enough alone. Janna had long since wiped her tears away, but her eyes were still red, assuming she woke up around the time Lux did, the purple-haired woman must have been crying for a long time in her sleep. _Just what would have happened to make her so distressed? And why is she hiding it?_

Lux was startled from her thoughts as Zephyr let out a small squeal, trying to gain her master’s attention. Janna managed to tear her eyes off the wall long enough to pick up the long-eared creature and hold it close to her heart. Janna tried hard to smile for her small friend, but Zephyr knew something was wrong. Zephyr started squeaking at Janna, almost as if she was telling off her master. Janna merely sighed and turned to Lux.

“Zephyr said she will not let me rest until I tell her what happened.”

Lux’s heart skipped a beat. Was it really going to be that easy?

“Sadly, that will not be happening. Sorry girl.” Janna whispered that last part to Zephyr.

Lux twisted her face into a noticeable frown, knowing Janna would not notice either way. She was way too out of reality to notice a facial expression. And yet, Janna looked at her and not through her for once.

“You worry for me. Do not. I am alright.”

Another lie. This time her foot started twitching as she kneeled. Lux started to get frustrated at her friend.

“Janna, I can’t help you if you don’t help me.”

“I have already told you there is nothing wrong. Therefore you need not help me.”

“Janna, what is this about? Did something happen I don’t know about? Did someone hurt you-”

“Enough.”

The sudden command in Janna’s voice startled the young leader. This was so out of character for Janna she wasn’t sure just who she was talking to anymore. The older woman stood up, much to both of her companion’s dismay. Zephyr quickly took flight in an attempt to follow Janna out of the bedroom, leaving Lux alone to her thoughts. 

Lux checked the clock. 2:32. Nearly twenty minutes of questioning and nothing. Lux pulled her legs in on herself. She didn’t know what she expected. Janna was never up front about anything. She could have sentenced herself to death and wouldn’t have told anyone, leaving the rest to find out after her death. Lux couldn’t do anything right, she couldn’t even help her friend. Lux muttered colorful language to herself as she stood up and carefully walked to the door. Janna might have been light as air, but Lux wasn’t, and the mess definitely would have injured her bare feet if not careful. As she got to the door, she stopped in her tracks when she heard something from the kitchen. Janna, talking to someone. Likely Zephyr, but Zephyr wasn’t talking back, and it didn’t sound like she was addressing it to her familiar either. Lux immediately felt bad for eavesdropping, but she had to hear what Janna was talking about. Lux put her head as close to the open doorway as she dared, and focused in on the conversation. At first she heard bits and pieces. “Why” and “what happened” were said a lot, but the line she heard last, and most clearly, was this: “I miss you. So much. Please come back Z-” before she could finish her words, Lux lost her footing and stumbled into the hallway. Unable to control her momentum, she smashed face first into the door across the hall -Poppy’s room- and everything went black as she fell onto the hardwood floor paving the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I recently just got back into the world of fan fiction via another fandom, and decided to finally update this. I'll try to upload a bit more regularly from now on. Have a happy holidays my wyrms! (Those are baby dragons by the way.)
> 
> Sincerely, SaltDragon.


End file.
